Thirteen Points
by Laura Schiller
Summary: The Doctor makes a list: "Don't let her near the synthehol. Make sure she eats something besides those nutritional supplements. Get a piano. Don't let her cry alone."


Thirteen Points

by Laura Schiller

Based on: Star Trek: Voyager

Copyright: Paramount

_To: Cmdr. Chakotay_

_From: EMH-1 (Voyager)_

_Subject: Seven of Nine_

_Commander,_

_In view of recent developments between yourself and Seven of Nine, I have decided to compile a list of things you ought to know in order to maintain a working relationship. As Seven's closest friend and mentor, I feel I am uniquely qualified on the subject. Do read the following items carefully, and be assured I do not intend any offense to you or to her. I am simply trying to be helpful._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The EMH_

_1. She needs to regenerate for eight hours every night – every three nights, at the latest. If she becomes absent-minded and her balance is impaired, it means she is tired._

_2. Do not let her consume alcohol or synthehol. Even in small doses such as one glass of champagne, it makes her dizzy, incoherent and subject to mood swings. Spare her, yourself, and all onlookers the embarrassment which ensues. (Just in case, I am enclosing the composition of my patented Borg hangover medication.)_

_3. Make sure she keeps to a regular human diet. Those nutritional supplements of hers are called supplements, not replacements, for a reason._

_4. She has a preference for strawberries._

_5. If you do not have a piano at your apartment yet, buy one – preferably a Yamaha baby grand, like the one we have been using in the Chez Sandrine simulation on Voyager. Music stimulates both the mathematical and creative centers of the brain. For Seven, in addition, the regular practice will give a sense of order and an outlet for her developing emotions. _

_6. Keep the pressure on Starfleet Medical until they find a way to remove her remaining Borg implants. After all the scrutiny she has gone through as a former Borg since our arrival on Earth, it's the least they could do. Besides, the two of you may want to have children someday. Seven would make a fine mother._

_7. Speaking of mothers and children: do not lose touch with Naomi and Icheb._

_8. When she is unhappy, she will do her best to hide it, but look out for a relapse into Borg mannerisms and a tendency to overwork. Do not give up until you have coaxed the problem out of her. Talk openly until you work it out. _

_9. When she cries, keep calm. Give her some tissues and, if she allows it, a hug. Do not leave even if she orders you; being alone will only distress her more. _

_10. Always be honest. She has worked so hard to learn to trust people; if her trust in you, her chosen mate, were taken away, she might never fully recover._

_11. Remember: she may not be the most demonstrative of women, but she loves you very much. You were the first and only being on Voyager who could make her smile. _

_12. Let her know she is beautiful – in body, mind and soul. Let her know how much you love her. Make it your goal to keep her happy...come what may._

_13. Do not tell her about this list._

Chakotay closed the window on his computer screen with a sharp click. He did not appreciate being lectured on how to treat his girlfriend. As for the later points, he did not know what to make of them; a strange feeling of pity rose at the back of his mind. It sounded as if the Doctor were in love with Seven himself – but surely that was impossible for a hologram...

The next message he opened was from Captain Janeway, also text only. It was addressed to every former crewmember of Voyager and read:

_It's over. We lost the hearing. Starfleet Command will have its way – this time tomorrow, our Doctor will be shipped off to the dilithium mines with his fellow EMH Mark Ones. They didn't even let him keep his memories. _

_It's up to us now to remember him: his dry humor, his love for art and beauty, his determination to become much more than he was programmed for. Our EMH was not only an exemplary Chief Medical officer, but a good friend – one of the bravest, most compassionate beings we will ever know._

Chakotay sat silently in front of the screen for a long time, his face in his hands. Then he read the Doctor's message over again – his last words before being reprogrammed.

He gently lowered the screen, took out his medicine bag, and knelt down to pray for the soul of a hologram.


End file.
